


所以怎么看都是你奶孩子的方式有问题啊

by Zpanni



Category: youtian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 00:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19051747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zpanni/pseuds/Zpanni
Summary: 我也好想过六一儿童节！但我更想被天总喂蛇草水【gun】





	1. Chapter 1

金博洋篇 

Q:首先来做个自我介绍吧。 

A:大家好我是金博洋【挥挥手】。 

Q: 欢迎天总【鼓掌】，那么现在就开始我们的节目访谈吧。 

 

Q:首先都知道哈，咱们这个真人秀呢，是一个维持半个月的奶孩子节目，但不同于爸爸独自带孩子或妈妈独自带孩子，我们这是一个双爸爸奶网红小朋友的真人秀，那么半个月的时间也已经结束啦，——请问一下天天，当初为什么会愿意来参加我们节目呢？

 

A:……其实我更好奇你们为啥会来邀请我参加这种养孩子的真人秀啊？？要知道我曾经可是将黑松沙士，蛇草水，红色尖叫混在一起喂过给小侄子的人，你们就不怕我玩脱嘛……  
为什么会来参加节目的话，因为这个赛季不是结束了嘛，就当来放松一下吧，而且队友啊家人也都挺同意的。 

Q:那你第一眼看到一起奶孩子的搭档是羽生结弦的时候反应是咋样的啊？ 

A:刚开始是懵逼了的，爆炸心态……总之就是完全想不到搭档是他。

Q:您的好友迷弟天已上线。——那第一眼看到小朋友的时候呢？ 

A:第一眼看到要养的是个女孩的时候我立马就想跪了，虽然长得很可爱但年纪太小了就特别怕她会认生啊胆子小，结果小姑娘还挺玩的来的。

 

Q:哈哈哈哈，那么现在我们一起来回顾一下羽生和博洋的奶孩子经典片段——请看大屏幕。 

　　 

孩子小名叫做妞妞，今年五岁，性格开朗，是个小网红，刚开始听说要离开爸爸妈妈的时候还瘪瘪小嘴，结果一看到是和两个帅气的哥哥一起生活立马就开心了 。 

一个哥哥长得白白嫩嫩的，笑起来的时候会露出尖尖的虎牙。妞妞喜欢喊他天哥。节目花絮时导演问她:“为什么这样喊呀？”小朋友笑嘻嘻答:这样喊着感觉帅气。 

另一个哥哥貌似是个外国人，说起话的时候略带着的口音特别有趣，那人长得特别好看，周边貌似都萦绕着一股子仙气，他名字叫羽生结弦，当时导演还给妞妞念了一遍这个名字的英文发音:Yuzuru hanyu,结果小家伙挑挑眉:“…柚子和牛？哈哈哈哈好听，那就叫他牛牛哥吧!!”   
于是天哥与牛牛哥的带崽日常便这样开始了。 

　　   
都说羽生结弦活得粗糙。   
训练时出汗了直接考斯腾往脸上一抹。   
训练结束了擦脸毛巾用完直接拿去擦冰刀上的冰屑   
结果节目里面他的举动可真叫人一个目瞪狗呆。   
每天早上喊小朋友起床，帮她跟换前一天晚上金博洋给搭配的衣服，就连头发都是一天一天换着款式扎，今天编两条小辫子，明天高高的单马尾，后天是可爱的丸子头。   
花絮时导演道:“实在是想不到你这么厉害。”  
羽生结弦笑了:“因为家里有个姐姐，小时候经常玩她头发的。”

　　   
相比之下金博洋就比较low。   
有一次他比羽生结弦醒的早就换他去叫小朋友起床，一切都进行的挺顺利，除了扎头发。   
妞妞坐在梳妆台前晃腿:“天哥，我想扎个漂亮的。”  
“漂亮的是怎么样的啊？”   
“牛牛哥以前扎过的那个，像个小包子一样的。”说着小朋友还在眼前笔画着画了个圈。   
金博洋沉默了一会:“成，就扎这个。”   
他先给小朋友扎了个高高的马尾，打算将辫子给绕起来然后扎成丸子头，结果小朋友头发比较长，绕起来比较困难。   
金博洋思考了几分钟后想到了个法子。   
“妞你站起来,诶对别坐着。”   
待小朋友站起来后他将小朋友高高的马尾辫子给提了起来:“来转圈，多转几圈。”   
妞妞觉得好玩，边笑边转圈，马尾辫子扭得像个麻花一样，这样就好扎多了。   
金博洋扎好了丸子头:“哎妈哈哈哈我真太厉害了。”   
小姑娘傻兮兮瘫地上:“我我我我晕啦…”   
　　   
tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

金博洋篇02  
　　  
A:…… 

A:…我就知道你们一定会放这段【扶额】 

 

Q:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈…其实天总扎的老好看了，真的。

 

A:以前还不觉得，这样一对比羽生是真的厉害，头发一天变着一个样扎,把妞妞哄得可开心了。

 

Q【眯眼笑】:怎么样，长得又好又会照顾人，想嫁过去不？

 

A:哈哈哈哈哈，这种人妻再怎么样也是娶过来好吧!【摆手】，这段切掉切掉啊。

 

Q:行不闹了，咱下个环节啊。

 

Q:大家都知道，天天爱直播，还经常在上面跳舞来着，每次说不给录不给录总会有粉丝录呢。

 

A:没办法，自己的粉丝当然得宠着。

 

Q:说起来有一次博洋和羽生一起带着小朋友直播了吧？不然今天我们来回顾一下？

 

A:哦那个啊，噗…【忍笑】行行行你们放吧。

 

Q:来看大屏幕。

 

一个周末网红金博洋带着小网红妞妞直播。  
金博洋将小朋友往自己怀里带了带，眼睛看着手机屏幕:“今天带闺女来直播了哈。也请大家请多多支持我们节目。”  
妞妞挥挥手:“大家想看我和天哥玩些什么呀？”  
金博洋看着满屏社会摇无语:“这么多次了你们都看不腻的嘛！！小朋友在你们能不能有点好。”  
小朋友咯咯咯的笑。  
打完跨国电话的羽生结弦从房间里出来，看见一大一小对着手机屏幕说话。  
“你们在干嘛？”  
妞妞开心的拍拍沙发旁边的位置:“牛牛哥你打完电话啦！来来来我和天哥在直播呢!”  
羽生结弦了然，坐到了两人旁边向手机里招招手:“hello——”  
金博洋将头倚在妞妞的脑袋上:“所以你们想看我们直播些什么呀”  
妞妞看着弹幕:“看牛牛哥说绕口令？欸这个好玩!”  
一想到带着好玩口音的牛牛哥说绕口令，小朋友瞬间笑的直不起腰。  
羽生结弦一脸茫然看着突然笑得特开心的一大一小“你们还好吗？”  
金博洋平复了心情，他拍拍羽生结弦的肩膀，“羽生跟你玩个游戏呗。”  
“好。”  
“我说什么你就跟着说啊。”“知道了。”  
“四是四。”  
羽生结弦默默跟上:“是是是。”  
金博洋忍笑，接着念:“十是十。”  
羽生结弦模仿“始是实。”  
“十四是十四。”  
“始是是始是？”  
妞妞笑得从金博洋怀里滚到了沙发上。而那个抱着她的人现在也不是很好。  
“羽…羽生哈哈哈哈——你连着来念一遍。”  
羽生结弦正色:“是是是，始是实，始是是始是。”  
说完自豪的看向一大一小。  
而那两位却丝毫不给情面的瘫在沙发上笑得天昏地暗。  
“博洋？妞妞？”  
“哈哈哈…我们没事!”金博洋把小朋友捞回怀里，看着手机弹幕上一堆的哈哈哈，  
“羽生，我觉得你要脱粉了。”

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

羽生结弦篇

Q:……其实我有点紧张。

 

A:我也是呢。

 

Q:别别别千万别，——首先来做个自我介绍吧？

 

A:hello，我是羽生结弦。

 

Q:欢迎羽生【鼓掌】，实际上这是节目组第一次请其他国家的人物来录呢……羽生君也是第一次在国外参加这样的真人秀吧？

 

A:是的是的，感觉特别有趣呀。

 

Q:因为这是一个两个男生养小朋友的节目嘛——觉得自己的搭档金博洋怎么样？

 

A:实际上我跟博洋已经很熟悉啦，场上他是特别棒的一位对手，这个节目让我认识了更多面的他吧，他真的是一个特别可爱的人呢。【笑】

 

Q:那觉得小朋友呢？

 

A:妞妞是一个很乖很可爱的孩子，——啊说起来刚刚开始的时候呀，我还很疑惑为什么这孩子总叫我“牛牛哥”呢？后来去问了博洋才知道我的名字在中文里念起来像“柚子和牛”——很好玩吧？

 

Q:哈哈哈，你们都很可爱。——说起来羽生君还记得有一次和博洋与孩子一起上冰吗？

 

A:啊，当然记得，那是很愉快的体验呀。

 

Q:很多观众都特别喜欢那个片段呢。一起来回顾一下怎么样？

 

A:好的好的。

 

Q:请看大屏幕。

 

金博洋蹲下身子给小姑娘穿冰刀。  
“等下上冰要注意什么啊？”  
“嗯…”小朋友伸着手指头列举“不许乱跑，不能离开牛牛哥和天哥的视线范围之内，不要大喊大叫……”  
“很好。”金博洋揉了一把妞妞的脑袋，视线瞟向旁边，“羽生你好了吗？”  
羽生结弦穿好冰刀，点了点头。  
三个人上了冰。  
刚刚踩上冰面小朋友就摔了跤，一屁股坐到了冰上。  
“你别急好不，”金博洋赶紧把她给拉起来。  
羽生结弦拍了拍小姑娘衣服上的冰屑:“疼不疼？”  
妞妞笑嘻嘻的说不疼呀。  
冰上人不多，但为了保证这个第一次上冰的小公主的安全，金博洋和羽生结弦一人牵着小姑娘的一只手。  
妞妞拉着两个人一步一步的往前滑动。  
“你们看我像不像一只学走路的企鹅？”  
羽生结弦笑着摸摸人的头:“是只漂亮的小企鹅。”  
小姑娘声音甜甜的:“我是企鹅的话，那……牛牛哥就是天鹅!最好看的那种。”  
金博洋眨眼:“我嘞？”  
妞妞思考了一会:“……天哥像pooh。”  
金博洋差点一踉跄“哈？”  
“崽子你说清楚，为啥你牛牛哥是最漂亮的天鹅我就是圆乎乎的熊了？!!”  
“是真的像嘛!”小姑娘理直气壮，“特别是眉毛，简直一个样。”  
说着羽生结弦认真的盯着金博洋看，“……是好像哦。”  
金博洋:“你憋说话，我想咆哮。”

 

玩得差不多三人便下了冰准备离开。  
羽生结弦帮妞妞套上大衣，“今天很开心吧？”  
妞妞用力点头“特别好玩嘿嘿。”  
金博洋收拾好三个人的冰刀，准备叫那一大一小走的时候发现羽生结弦的嘴唇有点干。  
“羽生，”  
“嗯？”  
“你嘴唇太干了。”  
羽生结弦眨了眨眼睛，从衣服口袋里摸出一只润唇膏在嘴唇上抹了两下。  
他看着金博洋,  
“博洋嘴唇也有点裂了呢。”  
说着蹭上去抬手用唇膏也涂了涂他的嘴唇。  
随后他拍了拍整个人都变成死机状态的金博洋，“这样就没问题啦。”  
妞妞把自己的小背包拉开，从里面摸出了一只小唇膏，“妞妞也有哦，草莓味的”  
羽生结弦笑了:“草莓味呀，真不错呢。”

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

羽生结弦篇02

Q：羽生君，我能问你一个问题吗？呃...也许会有些冒昧，你愿意的话我们能把这段给减掉。

 

A：是什么问题？

 

Q：你在冰场的时候帮博洋涂的那支唇膏是自己的吧？

 

A：嗯，是的。

 

Q：我一直以为日本的距离感文化会让你们很讨厌过于亲密的接触。

 

A：......这么说也没错，但是我和博洋还有妞妞是家人吧？家人的话当然要更加亲近吧？

 

Q：博洋和小朋友如果听到这些话的话一定会特别高兴的。

 

Q：如果让你回到参加节目的任意一天的话，你会选择哪一天？

 

A :……嗯，其实哪天都很美好，不过一定要选的话应该是一起睡的那天吧。

 

妞妞坐在床上捏手里的噗桑，左边坐着她天哥，右边坐着她牛牛哥。  
原本三个人各有一间房间，但节目组却在今天下达了一个新任务:三个人一起睡一晚。  
听到这个消息的小姑娘瞬间开心的鼓掌:“耶耶耶我期待这天好久——”  
羽生结弦也眯着眼笑:“我好久都没有和别人一起睡过了，好怀念呀。”  
金·网红·没有手机会死·博洋觉得人生一片灰暗:“……这让我怎么修仙!!!？”

三个人在床上沉默了一会，已经给噗桑做了一整套眼保健操的妞妞打了个哈欠:“我有点无聊。”  
羽生结弦揉了揉人脑袋:“机会难得我们来讲个睡前故事吧？”  
小朋友开心的点头“好好好”  
“从前有一只叫做pooh的熊，它……”  
妞妞撑着脸接下去“它喜欢吃蜂蜜，还有许多的好朋友，……牛牛哥这个故事我听过好多好多次啦!!!”  
羽生结弦无奈的挠了挠脑袋，偏过头去看孩子她天哥:“那换博洋来讲一个吧？”  
“啊——？”金博洋眨眨眼，“行，那我讲一个啊，从……”  
小姑娘笑眯眯打断“如果是蜘蛛侠的话我也不听哦，——前天我们才去电影院看的蜘蛛侠电影……”  
金博洋扶额:“不好意思我好像只会讲这个。”  
妞妞把半个小脸都缩在了被子里“爸爸妈妈以前会给我讲他们以前的故事的…不然你们也讲讲你们的故事吧？天哥和牛牛哥是怎么相遇的啊？”  
“相遇……”羽生结弦沉思了一会。  
“不记得了欸。不过第一次见的时候博洋应该还很小吧？那个时候好像还拍了照来着？好像才刚刚过我肩膀。”  
小朋友捂着嘴笑，看向一旁的金博洋:“现在都已经一样高了呀。——天哥第一次见牛牛哥的时候一定很开心吧？”  
“从小他就是我偶像，第一次真正见面的时候老激动了。”  
那晚金博洋随着小姑娘的话回忆起了第一次与偶像站在同一个冰场，一起登上领奖台，得到的第一个拥抱……  
以及很多很多。

慢慢的小朋友睡着了，羽生结弦帮她将被子盖好，听见了平静的呼吸声:“睡得真熟啊这家伙。”  
金博洋伸长手臂，在墙壁上摸索到了电灯开关。  
将灯光关闭之后一切的录制设备都会停止。  
羽生结弦躺在了床上，微微侧了侧脑袋，对着熟睡的小朋友以及自己的搭档勾了勾唇角。  
“晚安。”  
“喔，晚安。”

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

柚天篇

Q:因为很多原因总是没有没能把两位同时请过来，今天总算如愿请到啦，老规矩，还是来做个自我介绍？

 

A(天):大家好我是金博洋。

 

A(柚):我是羽生结弦，请多指教。

 

Q:觉得这十五天带孩子的感觉怎么样？

 

A(天):……怎么说呢，感觉父母是真的不容易呀，辛苦了辛苦了。这次对于我来说真的是一次极为新鲜的体验，也感谢节目组给的这次机会以及亲友是支持。

 

A(柚):这是我第一次在中国参加真人秀节目，中国的大家都十分的友好和热情，而且搭档博洋也十分的优秀，总之感觉很棒，这是无法言语无法表达的。

 

Q:十五天里印象最深刻是事？

 

A(天):羽生的绕口令哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，咳…【收敛】。

 

A(天):其实有一件事我也记忆犹新。

 

A(柚):【望着人】是什么事情？

 

A(天):就那个时候我喜欢收集各种表情包嘛，动画的熊猫头的小猪佩奇的甚至运动员的来者不拒……羽生你不要这样看我，我存的你的那些已经算好看的了，真的。 

 

A(天):然后有一天我哄妞妞去洗澡的时候，直接一把将人抓过来扛肩上，然后模仿一个表情包:“现在我要抓一个小朋友去煲汤，是谁这么幸运呢——”

 

A(柚):然后小姑娘就吓懵了【扶额】，她追着博洋打，整整在客厅里跑了十多圈。

 

Q:…为什么感觉有点悲伤我就这么想笑呢——实力坑娃金博洋哈哈哈哈哈。

 

Q:那羽生君呢？记忆最深刻的事？

 

A(柚):有一次博洋和妞妞一起为我做了生鸡蛋拌饭哦，用的日本大米和鸡蛋，……啊，真的是特别特别怀念的味道。

 

A(天):……实际上那是临时找教程胡乱做的，你能喜欢就太好了。

 

A(柚):是的，我很喜欢，【转身给了金博洋一个拥抱】，谢谢你博洋。

 

Q:哇哦。

 

Q:两人知道对方都有什么口头禅之类的吗？

 

A(天):……这个问题有那么一点互爆黑历史的感觉【扶额】，不，我觉得这期的问题貌似一直都在爆黑历史。

 

A(柚):嗯…博洋的好像没有什么特别的口头禅吧，可能有时候爱带“老”字？比如“我老开心了，”“哇那车老快老快了”“这耳机老棒了我和你说。”这样的？

 

Q:哈哈哈哈哈金老铁这波稳啊。

 

A(天):……

 

A(天):羽生也没有特殊的口头禅，就是说中文的时候会喜欢带“哦”“呀”“喔”之类的语气词。

 

Q:感觉很可爱呀这样，快快多截几个羽生说话带语气词的视频，放出去估计羽生粉们可以炸成烟花了。

 

A(天):记得把他说绕口令的那个也加进去哈哈哈哈哈——

 

Q:金博洋选手你就知道皮。

 

Q：那么，我们的访谈就做到这里吧，谢谢羽生也谢谢天天，愿大家新的赛季能更好。

 

A(天)：辛苦了，新赛季见。【鞠躬】

 

A(柚)：感谢大家，新赛季见【鞠躬】


End file.
